Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used for various color display technologies, including televisions, smart phones and computer monitors. For portable applications, there is a need or demand for low cost, low power, high brightness and high resolution display pixel technology. Such requirement is particularly apparent for portable and small form factor displays, such as smart phones and head mount display devices which are used in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications. The LEDs may also be used in other applications.
To form color displays, 3 primary colors are needed. The three primary colors are red, green and blue. However, conventional color displays using red, green and blue LEDs are complex, leading to high manufacturing cost. For example, conventional color displays employ different materials or components for different color LEDs, including color phosphors, color filters and down convertors. Furthermore, the complexity of conventional color displays is not conducive to high resolution, particular with small form factor displays.
The present disclosure is directed to cost-effective and high-resolution color LED displays.